


take me home

by smilecob



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Gods, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Magic, hyuka best boy, lots of banter, not fully angst, san is kind of a pyro, san is too trusting, wooyoung scares me, yeosang powerhouse let's go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecob/pseuds/smilecob
Summary: The people of Saeron are tired of living in fear of the monsters known as the Fallen. It was decided the Knights of Inception must find them and spill blood, only then would peace fall upon the land again. But, this mission would prove to be a lot harder than initially thought.ORWinged creatures known as the Fallen are spreading fear worldwide. They are devoid of love and rationale, and a certain mage is determined to turn things around.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Saeron used to be a true wonderland. Seldom was there chaos or bloodshed, and each soul lived in harmony without fear in the back of their mind. But one day, all that changed in the hands of the gods.

Lethos--the god of destruction--was the very thing of nightmares. If angered by mankind, he would send down his wrath to show them just what he was capable of. Cities and temples have been reduced to ashes. Millions have been killed by his hands.

Legend has it, a group of young men had set out to kill Lethos on their own. The higher they climbed the mountain, the more rain came pouring down, drenching them from head to toe. But they persisted, up until they reached the peak. 

They shouted his name against the roar of the wind. But the god would not show himself. He was filled with rage--how could these mere mortals plot to kill him, the god of destruction himself?

Thunder shook the mountain below their feet. 

As punishment for these boys, Lethos hit them with lightning charged with a ruthless curse--one that would drain most of his power in the process. The boys fell to their knees in agony, sprouting grotesque wings from their backs as their hearts slowly lost their color.

Drained of all rationale and love, these boys had become cold-blooded monsters. They were known as the Fallen. No longer was Lethos a threat to Saeron. But with the Fallen wandering aimlessly, murders became more and more frequent. 

The constant fear never left the back of people’s minds. Something had to be done.


	2. 1: Knights of Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San meets the famed Knights of Inception

Whispers buzzed around the street as San made his way to the market, his friend’s apprentice in tow. “San, are we there yet? My feet feel like they’re about to fall off.”

“Kai, for the last time, stop asking,” San sighed. “Why don’t we sit down? There’s a spot over here by the corner. You can have some of my honey cake.”

They sat down on the stairs of a lonely barbershop, staring out into the street as people passed by. San paid extra close attention to the fervent whispers.

“Oh my! The Knights of Inception? They’re here in our city?”

“Do you think Soobin will notice me?”

“Not in those rags, dear.”

San tilted his head with widened eyes. “The Knights of Inception? What are they here for?” he wondered aloud. Kai looked up at him with excitement as he downed the last of the honey cake.

“Here?!” he gasped. “My lifelong goal has been to shake Hongjoong’s hand...both if I’m lucky!”

“That’s...an interesting goal, Kai.” San chuckled. The apprentice went on and on about the knights, it seemed like he paid more attention to them than his magic books. The loud ring of a bell echoed around the city, sending San to his feet with a gasp.

“It’s noon, we should have been heading back by now!” he frowned. “Come on, let’s hurry to the market!”

“San, wait!”

San’s hand is pulled by Kai, who gestures over to the other side of the street with shimmering eyes. Every person in the vicinity was practically drooling as the one and only Knights of Inception strolled down the road in stunning suits.

“Wow--! I can’t believe it! I think I need to sit down again!” Kai squealed. He sounded like just about everyone else. San was a little more reserved when it came to his fanboying.

“Let’s go see them!” San grinned. But sometimes, even his conscience was no use against him. He and Kai made their way downtown, walking fast. Most of the knights had very long legs, so it was getting hard for them to keep up (mainly with San slowing them down.)

“Excuse me!” San spoke up with a smile once they were close enough. “What are you knights doing in Fairywood?”

A man with soft eyes and stunning mauve hair turned around with a neutral expression. “Oh? Important business. But just between you and me, we’re going on a witch hunt!” he winked. The shorter man beside him shook his head.

“Soobin, no witches are being hunted. That ended a millennia ago,” he said. “Apologies, stranger. We have to keep moving.”  
Before San could get another word in, those two hurried off after their fellow knights. Kai was squealing like a pig at slaughter at this point.

“Did you SEE them?! You just talked to the Hongjoong and Soobin!” he gushed. “Wait ‘til Yeonjun hears about this.”

“You mean the Yeonjun we’re supposed to be getting ingredients for?”

“Oh...right.”

…

“Finally! I was worried you two were getting carried away with shopping again,” Yeonjun sighed as the pair entered the hovel. “What’s with the giddy little expressions you two are wearing? It’s cute but I’m very confused.”

Kai’s rant came out as nothing but excited gibberish, but San noted it was definitely about Hongjoong.

“The Knights of Inception were in the city, we couldn’t help but speak with them,” San explained. “But they’re being secretive--one of them made a joke about a witch hunt. Ironic he’d say that to us mages.”

Yeonjun laughed and hurried to take the items from his arms. “Well, that’s a rare encounter. But thank you for going shopping for me again! My headache still hasn’t gone away, it’s messing with my magic.” he sighed.

“You should rest instead of work then,” San said. “Kai and I can manage the orders you get, it’s no problem.”

Yeonjun heaved yet another sigh. “I guess so. But I’d hardly trust a fire mage in my kitchen…”

San gasped, holding a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt! I thought we were friends.”

“We are, but you burned down my last home,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Kai, you can help me make the lotus supplements for the baker’s wife. San…you can watch.”

A knock at the door stopped everyone in their tracks. Yeonjun walked over and opened the door a crack. “Oh my.”  
“Hello, are you Choi Yeonjun?” said a voice behind the door. He nods slowly, glancing back at San with wide eyes.

“May we come in?”

“Ah...yes? If there’s room.” Yeonjun mumbled. He quickly turned around with a nervous scowl. “Quick, clean up the house!”

San and Kai rushed around to pick up any stray objects as footsteps hit the floor in a broken rhythm. San, curious, looked up to see who the visitors were. He was expecting the baker looking for another hair growth serum, or perhaps her daughter asking for a love potion (which does not exist, mind you.)

But no, of course, it couldn’t be anyone normal. Not when the Knights of Inception were standing in this very hovel with curious looks. He nearly choked on his own spit.

“Oh, it’s you,” smiled Soobin. He reached out a hand and San nervously shook it. “Are you working with Yeonjun?”

“Yes, I’m a good friend of his. Over there is--”

“HUH?”

“--Kai. He’s Yeonjun’s apprentice.” San finished as he smiled into a sigh. With eight men gathered in the hovel, it was very crowded. San could already feel the air growing hotter.

“So...what brings you all here? I wasn’t expecting important guests.” Yeonjun said, kicking Kai’s shin as he shook like a nervous tree.

Hongjoong cleared his throat and stood up straight. “The Saeron Council has decreed us knights hunt down the humanoid monsters we all know as the Fallen. There are only five of us, it’s not enough power. We heard a great mage resided here in the Valley of Zephyr and came to ask you a favor.”

“Ah...I see,” Yeonjun hummed. “You want me to join you on this expedition?”

“Correct. What say you?”

Yeonjun hummed to himself, turning around to face San and Kai. “I don’t know...I don’t think I could leave them here alone. And killing the Fallen is going to be a lot harder than it sounds.”

“Are your friends here also mages then? Perhaps they can come along.” Soobin said. Yeonjun quickly shook his head.

“That’s not happening. Kai is far too inexperienced for something like this, and San needs to stay here by his side. I will travel with you as long as you have a plan that won’t get us killed in cold blood.” Yeonjun said.

Kai pushed past San, looking down at Yeonjun with a frown. “You told me I was the greatest healer in all of Fairywood, you weasel!”

Yeonjun sighed and gently held onto Kai’s shoulders. “I did, didn’t I? But...you’re too young. You’re really underesitmating the Fallen, Kai. If you got hurt out there, I don’t know what I would do.”

The Knights of Inception converse quietly as San approached his friends. “Yeonjun, are you really leaving?” he frowned. “I’ll make sure Kai stays out of trouble. Well...and the other way around, too.”

“Don’t go burning down my home again,” Yeonjun chuckled as he ruffled San’s hair. “I will miss you both. But before you know it, we’ll be together again. The universe is always working behind the scenes.”

And so, Yeonjun left the humble hovel with the Knights of Inception. So much power in a small group of people. There was no telling what they were all capable of combined.

Kai stood at the door, watching as their increasingly small figures walked through the sun-kissed valley. “Kai, come away from the door. You’re letting all the heat out.” San spoke from the kitchen. He was making a quick dinner to fill their stomachs with his limited cooking skills.

He heard the door slam, and footsteps making their way to the basement--Kai’s current bedroom. San heaved a sigh and stared out the kitchen window as the land became shrouded in darkness. He only hoped Yeonjun would stay safe.

…

A crash startled San awake, eyes flashing wide open. He quickly lit a small flame in his hands and crept through the house. “Hello? Who’s there?” he called out. “Ah!”

Shattered glass punctured the sole of his foot and he quickly took a step back. A flower vase had been knocked over somehow, perhaps in a hurry.

San explored the rest of the house with his heart racing a mile a minute. It didn’t seem like anyone was there. But that was the one thing that stuck out to him; Kai was missing.

“Kai? Kai!” San shouted as he pushed open the front door. His voice echoed around the valley with no response but his own voice. Who knows where he could be by now. San winced from his foot. “I have no time to take care of this...I have to go find him.”

He shut the door and began staggering down the path where muddy footprints were imprinted in the grass. San inwardly prayed he wouldn’t get eaten by a wild animal--or even worse, by the hands of Yeonjun when he finds out he ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kai is the #1 hongjoong fanboy, as he should be

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this story as it unfolds <3 feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
